The video content viewing experience in the home continues to rapidly evolve as more complex and sophisticated entertainment systems with greater signal processing power become available. Such systems often utilize both broadcast and internet delivered content and, in many cases, allow multiple modes of viewing simultaneously. However, despite the advances, some additional features may be desirable.